Someday
by reya-chan
Summary: Kagome hates and loves someone at the same time. Is that even possible. And if she doesn't hate him, deep down she knows their relationship could never work out SessKag Poss. Oneshot


Ok, this is just a possible one-shot, if I get enough reviews, I'll make it an actual story. That suddenly came to me like a magical illusion. Anyways, just to keep me preoccupied, and I just wanted to write this down and I still am inspired for Wading in too Far, seriously, but I needed to get off of my characters and focus on a little bit of fluff. I don't have too much fluff yet, unless you count InuKag, but this story is all about Kagome's POV. I realized today this is exactly how I feel about this guy at school, and I'm not sure how I could ever like him, but I do. Lol. So complicated.

This is a Songfic as well, my first one, so hope you all like

(Song: Someday by Nickelback)

Hope you all like it!

June 23/2005

**Someday**

Leaning against Goshinboku, a young miko in training felt drowsy and awake all at once. She had so much on her mind, and didn't understand any of it. Her emotions were being bottled up again, just until she could figure out what was going on.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed?_

_And try to turn the tables…_

So here she was, grasping what she hoped to be the last of the jewel shards, thinking about something totally different.

She sighed, her heart racing, her mind so caught up in everything. She knew her relationship with InuYasha was slowly diminishing. She sighed… someone else had taken her heart, someone she totally hated, despised, loathed, and yet still ended up loving him.

But she was so confused. She felt the lingering presence of InuYasha slowly and steadily beating in her heart, keeping her thoughts on him at all times. She felt guilty for feeling like this; it was cheating on him, cheating her feelings, cheating her heart.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists,_

_And unpack your suitcase._

_Lately there's been too much of this._

_Don't think it's too late._

She desperately wished that she could rid herself of the feeling she got when near him, the shivers and smiles that came with his presence. She was supposed to love InuYasha, supposed to get that feeling whenever she was around him.

But she knew somewhere, her heart, her mind, just somewhere, that InuYasha had waited too long to show his emotions, as had she. Both of them had been cowardly, stupid people. She just got over him.

Perhaps if they had confessed earlier, they would have a strong love, something that no one could break, under any circumstance.

_Nothin's wrong,_

_Just as long as _

_You know that someday I will…_

She couldn't deny it any longer. She could push herself to love him. But yet again, a crushing though bore down on her. How could he possibly handle something like this? He had already lost Kikyo some years ago, he had gained her, but to lose her and be alone? How could she possibly put that over him?

_Someday, Somehow,_

_Gonna make it all right but not right now._

She leaned heavier against the bark of The Sacred Tree, and blessed it for its calming aura. Sometime ago, she realized she had loved InuYasha under this very tree. And again, she had fallen in love and it had shown her the way.

This tree had been the only stable thing in her life, when her world got turned upside down, and she was thankful. It may only be a tree, but trees keep the best secrets.

_I know your wondering when,_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, Somehow_

She didn't know how she could possibly love a guy like him. He was the source of all of her problems.

She didn't think it was possible to even fall in love with someone like him, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she did. Out of everyone in this Feudal age, it had to be him…

Sesshomaru.

_Gonna make it all right, but not right now._

She sighed when his name flashed across her mind. With his name brought visuals… all the times he had tried to kill her, break her spirit, betray his own brother, hated her… And through all of that, she found some good things about him, and loved him for it.

_I know your wondering when…_

She looked up into the branches of Goshinboku, her place of temptation and rest. Still, it reminded her heavily of someone who just wouldn't leave her alone.

InuYasha.

Two men, both handsome, and two brothers from the same family.

How could she do this to herself and to InuYasha?

It wasn't like she was going to tell him she liked Sesshomaru, after all that really would tear him to pieces. Knowing someone he loved, loved another, and it just had to be his half brother.

_Well, I hope since were here anyway, _

_We could end up saying_

Just thinking over her situation was tormenting, and it killed her inside. She couldn't cry, that would be childish, but she felt like it. Somewhere along the line of duty, she had forgotten how to cry. After seeing so much bloodshed, death and evil, it just seemed like second nature now.

She felt for people who died, she wasn't that heartless, but crying would do nothing for the families except make them more upset.

_Things we've always needed to say,_

_So we could end up stringing_

Kagome clutched her shards in one hand with tightening her palm into a fist for the other.

She was angry, upset, selfish, stupid, and all she wanted was to be loved. She was so emotional right now, so vulnerable to something she had tucked away for so long. Death, despair, mourning, crying, _feeling_…

She let a few hot tears sting her eyes, and blur her vision. She wanted to stop this, crying over two men who both stole her heart was pointless, and so pitiful. She was sinking down to her level of weakness once again. She hated being weak; perhaps she got that from InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Both hated being weak, admitting defeat and both were stubborn.

She wanted to smile at the thought, but her desired reaction was the total opposite of what she got. More tears flooded her vision, but she refused to let them fall.

She loved and hated herself for crying, and loving two inu brothers, but… she could never regret loving either of them either.

_Now the story's played out like this,_

_Just like a paperback novel_

Kagome let out a dry sob, and chocked back more tears. She couldn't be weak, not now.

"I do not allow such weakness in my presence."

A cold voice startled her from her reverie, bringing her back to reality, sitting beneath the branches of Goshinboku. Her heart jumped, but her mind instantly felt guilty, and she forced the thoughts of romance into the back of her mind.

She wiped away one single tear that rolled noiselessly and without complaint down her cheek. She sniffed lightly, looking down at the ground instead of the demon lord.

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits,_

He stood before her, his long silhouette of a shadow blocking her light from her, shadowing her in his powerful essence. Her heart beat faster, but her mind argued stubbornly she could not feel like this. Not when she already had an obligation to someone else.

_Instead of a Hollywood horror._

He said commandingly, his voice a little less edgy than before, "Stand."

Kagome did not move from her place on the ground, but stared up at the sky instead.

Sesshomaru said, regaining his iciness, "Stand."

_Nothing's wrong,_

_Just as long as_

You know that someday I will 

Kagome found herself move without allowing herself to, but her legs obediently stood up, her eyes still not looking at a tall inu youkai.

She looked at the trees in the right direction, taking care to not look at any part of him. She breathed in deeply when his fingers found her chin, making her look up at him.

He said, his voice somewhat softening, as much as Sesshomaru had ever talked, "Why does a creature such as you cry? It is a powerful weakness against enemies." Kagome paused, looking him directly into his golden eyes, a color so much like his brothers…

_Someday, Somehow,_

_Gonna make it all right but not right now._

She said, her voice weak and dry, "I did not consider you as an enemy. Besides," she turned away from him, "I didn't know you were there."

His fingers applied pressure, making her look at him, despite her trembling body. The sun fanned the top of her head, and a small breeze from his presence blew around both of them.

Her ebony locks waved around her shoulders, the light blue summer dress she wore blowing around her knees.

_I know your wondering when,_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, Somehow_

He said, "I do not care to see you cry."

At that comment, her eyes found some hint of hope and courage and linked directly with his eyes, a strong bond now flowing between them.

She said softly, "We, I…"

His clawed finger touched her lips softly, and he said, his voice growing colder, "I understand. You are in love with my half-brother."

_Gonna make it all right but not right now._

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

He turned to go, leaving Kagome standing in the shade of Goshinboku, a few rays of sunlight touching her bare feet. She didn't know what to do. Surely this was her chance to speak up and say something, anything to him. This was her flashing light, warning her she would never have another chance to announce her feelings.

Silently praying to the god's for InuYasha's forgiveness, everything else became clear.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed?_

She wouldn't let what happened to her and InuYasha to end this small and growing relationship.

_And try to turn the tables…_

"Sesshomaru…" She said meekly, her heart beating a thousand miles per minute. Her hands became clammy, her hands trembling uncontrollably; afraid of everything that was about to blow up in her face. All hell was going to break loose, all because of her happiness…

He said nothing, but he stopped signaling he was listening. He looked so handsome… beautiful more so in the shining light, his armor off for the first time she had ever seen him without it, his haori waving in the small breeze.

"I'm confused about everything that's going on…"

_Now the story's played out like this…_

"… And I couldn't possibly comprehend how you truly feel about me…"

_Just like a paperback novel…_

"…But maybe…"

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits,_

"…You can understand how I feel about you. I love InuYasha…"

_Instead of a Hollywood horror._

"…Only in a brotherly way…"

_Nothing's wrong…_

_Just as long as _

_You now that someday I will…_

"…Because, my heart is taken by someone else..."

_Someday, Somehow,_

"I don't know fore sure just yet…"

_Gonna make it all right but not right now._

"…But I think that the one who holds me heart…"

_I know your wondering when…_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

"… Is you…"

_Someday, Somehow,_

"… So what I'm really trying to say is…"

_Gonna make it all right but not right now. _

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

A pause. Silence entered the forest, as if it was placed under someone's spell. Sesshomaru didn't move, looking like her angel. He was her savior from pain and he didn't know it.

Perhaps from her travels, meeting him, being kidnapped by him, giving him a new arm using her miko powers, she fell in love. When she returned to InuYasha, it just didn't feel right again. She now knew she loved this magnificent man before her.

Their relationship could never work out…

_I know your wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Mortal and youkai. She would die before he even reached mid-age. He moved to turn around, looking at her, but he didn't move his feet, only stared at her. She stared right back, trying to tell him through her eyes that she loved him more than InuYasha, more than anyone. She would be alone forever without him. With or without InuYasha.

_I know your wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

He took another step towards her, and she looked at him with some confidence, more fear lurking there than ever before. She was scared to be alone, all alone without him.

He suddenly ran at her, and in a blink of an eye, she was wrapped in two secure arms, a tight embrace that signaled love and protection. He was willing to never let it go.

Kagome looked up at him, his hair falling around his face, and his eyes lit up with happiness and love. The first two emotions that didn't revolve around death and destruction lingered in his eyes, and he wasn't putting on that mask any longer.

She smiled with relief, as he said, his voice still commanding, but more secure and enjoyable, "I am as confused as you."

She could only offer a smile, as he leaned down and closed the gap between them, his breath tingling her face. He smelled so good… fresh and wonderful beyond words. As his lips were millimeters from hers, butterfly's swarm in her stomach, her smile lighting up a bit more.

He closed the gap entirely, laying a sweet butterfly kiss on her lips. She sighed as he did it over and over again, her body trembling with happiness and pleasure.

He went down again, except deepened the kiss, making it a little more passionate, but not moving too fast.

Kagome thought to herself as Sesshomaru and her kissed gently, "Maybe, someday, we could actually be together."

_I know your wondering when……_

_

* * *

So that's it for that. I thought it was a little cheesy, but that is what totally happened to me. (Except without the tree and an inu youkai. But, the entire plot line was real life people. Confusion leads to romance… lol!) Relating off personal experiences is a great story line, and it's a little way of semi- cheating.So, if all goes well, this could become an actual fic, but i would like some respones! please review with your comments whether I should make this a story, with InuYasha's response, Sesshomaru's feeling, kagome's confuion. etc..._

Anyways, hope you all liked it. Please review!

_**secretshadows**_


End file.
